


Nightmare

by NocturnalCreature



Series: Another Legend of the Sword [2]
Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Incest, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalCreature/pseuds/NocturnalCreature
Summary: There is something far worse than death...





	Nightmare

เวลาผ่านไปนานเท่าใดเขาไม่อาจรับรู้ ท่ามกลางความมืดมิดไร้ซึ่งแสงสว่าง สายตาไม่อาจแยกแยะความแตกต่างระหว่างโลกภายนอกกับสถานที่อยู่ นอกจากอากาศหนาวเหน็บปะปนกับกลิ่นอับชื้นของใต้ดิน บางครั้งได้กลิ่นหอมชื้นของต้นสนกลางทุ่งหิมะ บางครั้งปะปนด้วยกลิ่นสุราฉุนกึก เมื่อใดก็ตามที่กลิ่นนั้นชัดเจน นั่นคือสัญญาณของการลงทัณฑ์ที่ใครอีกคนสาบานเอาไว้ว่าสำหรับเขาแล้ว ความตายเป็นสิ่งที่กรุณาเสียยิ่งกว่า

 

อดีตกษัตริย์ใช่ว่าจะไม่เคยรับรู้สภาพแบบนี้ ความสิ้นหวัง ความเจ็บปวด แต่ไม่ว่าพยายามตะเกียกตะกายไปทางไหน ท้ายที่สุดการต่อสู้อย่างสุดกำลังก็ไร้ประโยชน์ จบลงที่ความโหดร้ายจากผู้ร่วมสายเลือดของตนเอง

 

ร่างกายที่เคยดูแลเป็นอย่างดีผ่ายผอม บาดแผลและรอยช้ำกระจายไปทั่วร่างปวดร้าวทุกคราวที่ขยับตัว แม้ว่าโอกาสนั้นจะเกิดขึ้นไม่บ่อยครั้งนัก แต่เป็นช่วงเวลาที่แสนทรมานที่สุด บาดแผลใหม่เกิดขึ้นนับไม่ถ้วน รอยคมเขี้ยวบนบ่า กัดย้ำครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่าราวกับต้องการกระชากบางสิ่งบางอย่างออกไปจากร่างกายนี้

 

_วิญญาณ? ความหวัง?_

 

วอร์ติเกิร์นไม่อาจคาดเดาว่ากษัตริย์คนปัจจุบันต้องการสิ่งใดกันแน่ ในเมื่อทั้งหมดนั่นก็เลือนรางเต็มทีในความคิดของตน

 

บางที นี่อาจเป็นการย้ำเตือนให้รับรู้ถึงโทษทัณฑ์ที่ไม่มีวันจบสิ้น

========================= 

เงาดำวูบไหวในความมืด รอยเท้าแผ่วเบาเสียจนแทบจับทิศทางไม่ได้ แต่สิ่งอื่นที่บ่งบอกถึงแขกเพียงหนึ่งเดียวก็ชัดเจนเสียจนดึงสติที่กำลังเลื่อนลอยให้กลับมา วอร์ติเกิร์นขยับตัวหนี เท่าที่เครื่องพันธนาการทั้งหมดจะยินยอมให้ร่างของตนเองขยับไหว ใบหน้าบอบช้ำบิดเบี้ยวจากความเจ็บที่ยังไม่จางหาย ความรู้สึกหวาดกลัวแล่นไปทั่วร่าง จนกระทั่งโสตประสาทได้ยินเสียงครางในลำคออย่างนักโทษผู้หวาดกลัวแทรกเสียงโซ่กระทบกัน

 

ก่อนจะรับรู้ได้ว่าเสียงนั้นไม่ได้เกิดจากการคิดไปเอง แต่เป็นเสียงร้องอันน่าสมเพชที่ไม่อาจสะกดกลั้น

 

“กลัวหรือท่านอา...” เสียงทุ้มทรงอำนาจดังจากด้านหน้า สายตาของผู้ถูกกักขังไม่อาจมองเห็นแม้อาศัยอยู่ภายใต้ความมืดมิดมาเป็นเวลานาน ในเวลานี้มีเพียงแค่เสียงและกลิ่นที่บ่งบอกตัวตนของใครอีกคน

 

เขาเลือกที่จะไม่ตอบสนอง ในเมื่ออีกคนไม่ได้ต้องการคำตอบ เป็นเพียงบทสนทนาที่คอยเหยียดหยามศักดิ์ศรีของตน อีกฝ่ายหัวเราะเสียงต่ำในลำคอราวกับกำลังดูถูก อดีตกษัตริย์รู้สึกถึงความร้อนผ่าวที่ใบหน้าของตนด้วยแรงโกรธ ทว่าอีกส่วนหนึ่งความรู้สึกหวาดกลัวก็ทวีขึ้น

 

“ท่านพูดถูก...” เสียงฝีเท้าตรงหน้าคืบเข้าใกล้ จมูกได้กลิ่นฉุนของแอลกอฮอล์ปะปนกับกลิ่นเฉพาะของคนตรงหน้าและกลิ่นหวานเอียนของน้ำผึ้ง หอมเข้ม ร้อนกว่าปกติ

 

ปลายนิ้วหยาบคว้าปลายคางของตนพร้อมกับบีบแน่น กระชากรั้งให้เงยหน้าขึ้นก่อนที่เครื่องดื่มรสขมปนหวานเล็กน้อยจะสาดลงมา ส่วนใหญ่ไหลลงปากที่ถูกบังคับให้อ้ากว้าง ปริมาณมากเสียจนไม่อาจกลืนกินได้ทัน และแรงบีบที่คางก็ไม่ปล่อยให้ตนเบือนหน้าหนี เหล้าน้ำผึ้งรสหวานปนขมที่เกลียดนักหนาเปรอะเปื้อนไปทั่วใบหน้า รสเหล้าที่ผ่านลำคอแรงจนรู้สึกแสบร้อนจนสำลัก อีกฝ่ายยิ่งเพิ่มปริมาณจนท้ายที่สุดร่างกายเหนียวเหนอะไปด้วยสุรา

 

“ความหวาดกลัวมันน่าช่างหลงใหลเหลือเกินท่านอา...” มือตรงปลายคางปล่อยให้เป็นอิสระ ร่างเล็กกว่าหอบไอจนตัวโยน เสียงสำลักปนกับอาการคลื่นไส้สลับการหอบหายใจที่คนทั่วไปคงให้ความสงสาร แต่กับผู้ที่อยู่เบื้องหน้ากลายเป็นความพึงพอใจ มือหนากระชากเส้นผมสั้นยุ่งเหยิง ดึงศีรษะไปด้านข้างก่อนใบหน้ารกครึ้มด้วยหนวดเคราทาบทับลงมา ปลายลิ้นเลียรอยแผลที่ยังไม่หายดี ไล้ไปตามรอยเขี้ยวของตนช้าๆ เจ้าตัวหัวเราะเสียงต่ำเมื่อรู้สึกถึงร่างกายใต้การควบคุมของตนสั่นสะท้าน ก่อนจะอ้าปากฝังรอยเขี้ยวของตนซ้ำลงที่เดิม กดย้ำลงในไปผิวเนื้อจนกระทั่งรับรู้ถึงรสขมปร่าของเลือดในปากตน

 

เสียงกัดฟันกรอดดังข้างหูยิ่งทำให้อาเธอร์รู้สึกตื่นเต้น กษัตริย์หนุ่มออกแรงกัด รั้งใบหน้าอีกคนให้ซบลงบนบ่าของตนก่อนจะถอนเขี้ยวออกแล้วกดย้ำลงอีกครั้งที่รอยเดิม ร่างในอ้อมกอดเกร็งต้าน พยายามดันร่างของเขาออกสุดแรง เพียงแต่อาการนั้นไร้ประโยชน์เมื่อทุกส่วนของร่างกายอีกฝ่ายถูกโซ่พันธนาการไว้กับพื้นหินเย็นเฉียบ

 

อีกฝ่ายสร้างแผลที่ลาดไหล่จนพอใจจึงผละออก ลมหายใจร้อนถี่เป่ารดใบหน้าบอบช้ำ สภาพของกษัตริย์คนปัจจุบันไม่ต่างอะไรจากสัตว์ป่า เลือดสีคล้ำเปรอะใบหน้าส่วนล่าง ดวงตาสีฟ้าเข้มหื่นกระหาย ร่างสูงใหญ่ร้อนผ่าวแผ่ไออุ่นผ่านเสื้อตัวบาง กลิ่นเปลือกไม้ใหญ่เข้มจัดบอกถึงแรงอารมณ์

 

ผู้ถูกกระทำไม่อาจมองเห็นใบหน้านั้นในความมืด ทว่านี่ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ตนเองไม่เคยพบเจอ ภาพเหล่านั้นเด่นชัดในความทรงจำ สิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นร่างกายของตนเองคุ้นเคยเป็นอย่างดี แต่ไม่ใช่กับคนผู้นี้

 

_ไม่ใช่กับกษัตริย์คนนี้..._

 

“จนกว่าท่านจะอ้อนวอนขอความเมตตา... _ท่านอา..._ ” เสียงทุ้มแทรกเสียงหอบ มือรั้งโซ่ที่ล่ามติดผนังออกจากห่วงล็อค กระชากร่างเล็กกว่ากดลงกับพื้น มืออีกข้างกดใบหน้าแนบไปกับพื้นหินเย็นเฉียบ กลิ่นเหล้าน้ำผึ้งฉุนจัดระเหยเข้าจมูกจนแทบสำลัก วอร์ติเกิร์นกัดฟันแน่นเมื่อเข่าทั้งสองข้างถูกปลายเท้าเตะให้อ้ากว้าง ท่าทางน่าสมเพชเสียจนอยากปลิดชีวิตตนเองให้หลุดพ้นจากชะตากรรมนี้

 

เสียงปลดเข็มขัดกับเสียงเสื้อผ้าถูกกระชากดังแทรกความเงียบสงบของคุกใต้ดินที่ไม่มีใครเหยียบย่างเข้ามานอกจากราชันย์องค์ใหม่ของอังกฤษ

 

วอร์ติเกิร์นหลับตาลง สิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นเป็นเพียงแค่ฝันร้าย...

 

_ฝันที่เกิดจากความกลัวของเขาเอง..._


End file.
